


Keldab bits and pieces

by merryrogue



Series: Keldab [1]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:07:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26940109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryrogue/pseuds/merryrogue
Summary: notes, one shots, and other bits from my main story "Keldab".
Series: Keldab [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1965829
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

A Keldab (as in the building) is like the keep of a castle.

Mandalorians have a traditionally feudal system from what we see in cannon. They have a king-ish figure who is voted in by the head of clans, who in turn different families are under.

The role of a clan leader was somewhat similar to a feudal european lord. They would have trained and housed the full time fighters, and organize the part time ones in their area when there was a war. (context support - Satine’s title is “Duchess” which is the level of lord you need to be to marry a prince/princess in England. Just short of a princess.) 

This means that they would have had a building style similar to medieval castles, with fortified walls, housing for everyone who lived there ( I’ll say that considering their “adopt all the foundlings” vibe, this would include any foundling who hadn’t been claimed yet) with a keep in the middle for a last line of defence, and the clan leader’s family. Their Keldab.

After a while the “people who live in the keldab” got shortened to “X clan leader’s Keldab” and then the word got legs and everyone else started using it. 

Keldab (the force bond, not the building) is a largely platonic bond that becomes noticeable to the members sometime in childhood, generally around 6 year old for humans. 

(Anakin, as in all things, is a dramatic bitch about it to reach out while being a literal infant.)

(Jango is also a dramatic bitch, to have started to collect his at 10, but to be fair Anakin was in danger.) 

Most share dreams for years, and “build” a mental keldab (the building) to meet in. 

(this is the building/room padme dreams about in chapter one, which doesn’t really exist. Yet.) They get to know each other over time, and by the time they are 18 - 20 they can find each other, and tend to pick their partners from within the Keldab. 

vocab - to gather your keldab: to go on a long journey and learn about yourself. 

while most Keldab are all Mandalorians, occasionally a Keldab will have members from other planets/groups. This is generally seen as a warning, and more dangerous the higher the rank of the child is. 

(I need to write a one shot where baby!Jango tries to talk Jaster out of adopting him because of how many offworlders he has in his Keldab, which mostly just tells Jaster he should because this dumb baby cares about mandalore so much. Plus if shit was going to hit the fan that hard he would have had a hand in his training anyway, to make sure what was likely to be the next Manda’lor was well trained and there was a clear transfer of power.) 

Keldab have become less common over time, and are mostly seen as signs of luck for their communities and clans.

The last Manda’lor to have one was involved in the last sith war. Roughly 500 years ago. (the last mandalorian jedi was part of it?) so everyone is watching Jango, which means he gets less opportunity to be an over dramatic dumbass all the time. 

  
  



	2. Obi-wan timeline

Obi-wan’s fucked up childhood, form the novelizations which were written in the 90s and have been retconned since but they’re fannon now and thus useful. Also Whump Obi. 

Calendars are CRC (BBY). BBY is a countdown to the year the Death Star is destroyed. All information is from wookieepedia/my own head canons, so grains of salt here people. 

* * *

**7920 (57)** \- the child who will be renamed Obi-wan Kenobi is born on the planet Stewjon. No records remain of his original name.

**7923 (54)** \- 3 year old Obi-wan. The newly renamed Obi-wan Kenobi (no one, child of no one) is almost drowned by what was assumed to be his mother. She was willing to give the child to the Jedi order when a knight intervened. 

**7932 (43)** \- 12 year old Obi-wan. A few weeks before Obi-wan’s 13th birthday (the cut off to be taken as a padawan and become a knight) Jedi Master Que Gon Jinn  visited the Temple  to watch the matches. Kenobi dueled one of his competitors, Bruck Chen, to draw the attention of the maverick Jedi Knight. Kenobi fought valiantly to the point of exhaustion. The final offensive against Chun was carried out so fiercely that Jinn thought Kenobi too dangerous and declined training the boy. 

Obi-wan is later falsely accused by Bruck Chen of having attacked him. Obi-wan is given orders to leave for Agricorp training. While on the ship to Bromeem (the planet where his training is to take place) he helped Master Qui Gon Jinn to defeat pirates who attack the ship. 

When they arrived, Jinn sent Kenobi off to his AgriCorps duties while he planned to meet with Xanatos. Xanatos, however, planned all along to sabotage their meeting and kill Jinn. With the help of Kenobi who had trailed Qui Con Jinn, Jinn dueled with his former apprentice, and though they ended Offworld's business on Bandomeer, Xanatos was able to escape. During their altercation with Xanatos, Jinn took him as his new Padawan learner. Their relationship got off to a bad start, as the pair's personalities were constantly at odds; Jinn was headstrong, while Kenobi was more practical.

**7933 (42)** \- 14 year old Kenobi temporarily left the Jedi Order. Caught up in the civil war  on Melina/Daan, Kenobi elected to stay and help the children, otherwise known as the Young,  who were fighting against their tradition-obsessed elders. The planet's residents had been fighting a pointless war for generations, and had actually forgotten what had started the feud. Kenobi befriended a boy within the Young called Nield, and possibly had a relationship with another of the Young named Cerasi. Cerasi was mortally wounded and died in Kenobi's arms during the peace talks after the war. After that, Kenobi went back to the Jedi and was taken back by Jinn, though it took a long time for them to fully trust each other again.

**7934 (39)** \- Jinn and 16 year old Kenobi eventually caught up with Xanatos when the Dark Jedi was planning an attack on Master Yoda. The two were able to find and engage him before his plans went into effect, though. Bruck Chun had kidnapped Kenobi's friend Bant Eerin while working with Xanatos, and Kenobi engaged the misguided youth in a lightsaber duel to rescue her. Kenobi won the duel when Chun fell off a ledge and died, though he would carry the guilt for many years. Xanatos committed suicide by diving into a pool of acid after Jinn stopped his plans.

**793 (33)** \- 19 year old Kenobi and Jinn were sent on an extended mission to Mandalore, which was engulfed in civil war.  They were tasked with serving as bodyguards to the duchess Satine,  of the pacifist New Mandalorians. whom the Senate supported over the true Mandalorian clans, including death Watch. Together, the two Jedi spent a year on Mandalore protecting the Duchess from the hostile insurgents threatening her world. Kenobi fell in love with Satine during his stay on Mandalore, but despite his feelings toward her, he continued with his training and was reassigned. (this is undated on wookiepedia, I just picked a date.) 

**7932 (32)** \- invasion of Naboo, Tatooine, Anakin, etc. Obi-wan was 20. 

* * *

The fannon that Obi-wan Kenobi means “no one, child of no one” and being almost drowned is from "Ib'tuur Jatne Tuur Ash'ad Kyr'amur" by ziggyzigzagged. (please go read it, it’s awesome.) 

  
  



End file.
